HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 42
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the taxonomy of heavy metal band names, Barracuda hard drive failures, Josh's life on the farm, Veronica Mars movie, Castle, Always Sunny in Philidelphia, Barack Obama's Blackberry, and who's baby would the various cast members want to carry. This was the first podcast to use Topicsplode Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - The Obama's do a lot of fisting *'0:40' - Intro - Semi Pro - Old Podcasts *'5:32' - The Chat *'6:27' - Recording on one track *'7:38' - China ran Obama's inaguration speech on a delay - Filipino pirates *'8:44' - BoingBoing - BongBong - Convenience Store / Head Shop http://www.box.net/shared/hx24juj6hm audio *'11:28' - The Taxonamy of Heavy Metal Band Names http://www.box.net/shared/q2hqz7710g audio *'14:40' - Micky Rourok on Iron Man *'16:35' - Eli speaks through the sound board only *'17:17' - Hard drive failure - Barracuda drive *'20:04' - Joel's Bachelor Party - Josh's Rob Blagoivich hair - Eli's 3D Model *'21:57' - Josh's Culinary expertise at County Fair - Josh's life follows Silence of the Lambs http://www.box.net/shared/00vzyome5y audio *'24:00' - Pigs fucking - corkscrew dicks - Josh in overalls *'25:50' - Rabbits & Maxx comics - Josh rides a pig - Josh's relationship with pigs *'27:53' - VA Tech murder - threw acid at kids - Samurai Sword attack *'29:53' - One second Miller Life Advertisement *'33:33' - Veronica Mars Movie - Rob Thomas *'36:20' - Chuck's father - Daymond Wayne's son looks the same as his father - Denise is racist - Globetrotters http://www.box.net/shared/filqu4m0ex audio *'39:28' - Kristen Bell *'40:35' - Nathan Fillien confronts Alan Tudyk on Serenity 2 - Castle - Murder She Wrote *'44:23' - Angela Lasberry work out video *'45:32' - Arrested Development movie *'47:20' - Neighbor asks for wine bottle opener *'48:38' - 10 year The Office Reunion *'50:16' - Impossible keeps making Polaroids *'52:48' - Wolverine emails Ain't It Cool - reshoots *'54:25' - Wolverine & the X-men *'54:55' - Always Sunny on Hulu got Deleted - "You pooped a bit" *'57:11' - Charlie sings Night man - The cast tries to move a fridge *'59:08' - Topicsplode - Reading Rainbow Coalition *'1:02:10' - You said a thing about dicks http://www.box.net/shared/2allaa83xt audio *'1:02:48' - Technology in the White House - Barack Berry http://www.box.net/shared/na7h3kk463 audio *'1:05:18' - White House Emails - ObamaLOLs *'1:07:56' - Facebook & AIM - Nuke Codes *'1:11:18' - Oscar - Benjamin Button *'1:17:00' - T-Rex vs Nun - Heath Ledger - Music in The Dark Knight *'1:23:00' - Lost *'1:27:53' - Top 10 Lost What the fuckisms http://www.box.net/shared/r5kf13j6q5 audio *'1:36:15' - Fast & Furious *'1:36:47' - Taken *'1:45:25' - Mail Sack *'1:45:30' - Love Connection *'1:46:48' - Time Capsule to mess with historians - Cloverfield - Eli Ramblings *'1:49:47' - Using Fancy Bastards to take over the world [http://www.box.net/shared/imn0bapuv6 The 2012 Apocalypse & a Rapture of Raptors] *'1:51:43' - 12-21-2012 - Apocalypse - "They didn't have Jesus back then" *'1:54:00' - Rapture of Raptors *'1:55:17' - Nathan Lane on 30 Rock - What would you Name your fists *'1:57:23' - What piece of technology do you want from The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy *'1:58:49' - Most important moment of TV: Inaguration of Obama, 3rd Season episode of BSG, "Rimjob" in Veronica Mars *'2:02:22' - 80's cartoons that didn't sell toys *'2:05:50' - Who's baby would you want to carry - "I'd make an honest woman out of Starbuck" http://www.box.net/shared/na1elzbpze audio *'2:09:49' - Is sex with a zombie necrophelia *'2:11:04' - The Bacon Bear Bar *'2:12:10 '- BSG - Ron Moore's directorial debut *'2:13:00' - The End Category:Podcast